This invention relates to a latching mechanism for a cowling of an outboard motor. More particularly, the invention pertains to a latching mechanism including a connecting mechanism for connecting the top portion and tray of a cowling for the power head of an outboard motor.
It is well known in the art of outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a cowling so as to provide protection for the engine and a better appearance for the outboard motor. The protective cowling defines a cavity in which the internal combustion engine is contained. In a typical outboard motor the cowling, or at least a top portion thereof, is removable so that the engine can be serviced or repaired.
One form of a latching mechanism for connecting the top and tray portions of the cowling with one another includes an operating lever rotatably disposed about a horizontal shaft for rotating keepers or hooks pivotally secured to one portion of the cowling so as to cause the keepers to engage with corresponding latches secured to the other portion of the cowling. Such a latching mechanism is set forth in laid open and pending Japanese application Nos. 59-70900 and 60-89375. However, such a mechanism is generally difficult to operate due to the small amount of space around the front portion of the cowling where the steering tiller and swivel bracket are typically installed. Because of this lack of space, the lever must be relatively short to avoid interfering with the steering tiller, swivel bracket and other parts around the front portion of the cowling. This makes it difficult for the operating lever to be vertically rotated. Installation of such a mechanism also poses a problem in that it is difficult to form holes for supporting the horizontal shaft which supports the operating lever in the shallow tray-like bottom portion of the cowling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a latching mechanism including an operating lever which is horizontally rotated about a vertical shaft for easy and effective operation to selectively connect or disconnect top and tray portions of the cowling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a latching mechanism including a vertical shaft about which an operating lever is rotated for disconnecting the top portion from the tray of the cowling thereby eliminating the problems associated with mounting a horizontal shaft.